The present application relates to semiconductor device fabrication, and more particularly, to formation of junction field effect transistors (JFETs) and metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) on a common substrate.
Junction field effect transistors (JFETs) have unique advantages over metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFETs) for certain applications such as, for example, analog circuits. Therefore it is desirable to integrate JFETs and MOSFET on the same chip, particularly for system-on-chip (SoC) applications, without a significant increase in manufacturing cost.